dolor, traicion y algo¿más?
by Marlene Vasquez
Summary: LONG SHOT- -qué?-espeta- quieres que me quede a ver como lo haces con ella!


**DOLOR, TRAICION, Y ALGO… ¿MAS?**

_**La presente historia es una continuación de un fic titulado "Peligrosamente Prohibido" escrito por mi amiga MIcAgatha, es mi forma de ver lo que sucedería después de lo ocurrido, aunque al principio parezca una copia no lo es, pues tienen sus variantes, tenía que tomar parte de el para que se pueda entender de lo que va la historia. Ahora sin más interrupciones paso a la historia**_

_**Disclamer los personajes de Inu Yasha no me pertenecen**_

Una hermosa luna iluminaba esa mágica noche. En el campamento, todos se encontraban descansando, bueno, supuestamente todos….

La joven miko del futuro, se revuelve en su cobertor, ya que un rayo travieso de luna, había incidido en sus parpados provocando ser despertada, masculla entre dientes el fastidio que esto le provocaba, porque sus sueños habían sido interrumpidos; ya que en ellos soñaba con cierta persona de cabellera plateada, de hermosos ojos dorados como el sol, que la traían babeando desde hace mucho; aunque le duela admitir, era la persona que más amaba en este mundo, bueno, también en el propio. Recorre con la mirada el lugar, sorprendiéndose que no se encontraran en ese momento ni su mejor amiga, ni su amado.

Tenía sus sospechas, esto ya lo había venido notando desde hace tres semanas atrás, cada vez que despertaba a mitad de la noche no los veía. Este comportamiento le resultaba extraño, verdaderamente extraño, raro, fuera de lo común, y todos los demás adjetivos que pudiera rondar en su mente en esos momentos, se incorpora, y observa con mayor detenimiento el lugar, Shippou se encontraba durmiendo entre las colas de Kirara, y Miroku se encontraba apoyado también en la gata… pero, en el lugar que supuestamente debería estar la joven taijilla, no había… nadie, y sobre todo en la rama del árbol donde debería encontrarse el hanyou, tampoco. Esto la estaba escamando, no podía creer que sus dos mejores amigos pudieran tener "algo", eso, eso sería muy cruel por parte de los dos, le dolería sobremanera si sus sospechas fueran correctas, sobre todo más por parte de ella que conocía su historia de amor no correspondido, por parte de él, ya estaba acostumbrada, pues siempre él se iba con su amor de antaño, y a ella la dejaba a un lado, como un objeto viejo y usado, que ya no servía para nada, claro, era injusta con ella misma, pero así se sentía sobre todo cuando lo veía ir tras la miko no muerta, y encontrarlo como tantas veces entre sus fríos brazos, jurándole protegerla, y tal vez, también amor eterno

Resignada, vuelve a echarse, tapándose con el cobertor, cierra los ojos, más no puede evitar que las lagrimas abandonen sus ojos, lagrimas de tristeza, de dolor… y porque no de traición. Su llanto silencioso es percibido por la gata que levanta la cabeza y la mira, ronronea suavemente, comprendiendo el dolor que la joven pasaba, ella sabía lo que su ama estaba haciendo, y con quién, emite un suspiro, no entendía a los humanos…. Vuelve a acomodar su cabeza entre sus patas para seguir durmiendo

Lejos de ahí, cerca de un rio de aguas claras, y mansas… una joven pareja dejaba escapar un gemido de placer. El peli plateado abandona su cálido refugio, entre los brazos de su amante, se acomoda a su lado tratando de controlar su respiración, a igual que la joven, ella lo rodea con sus brazos por la cintura apoyando su cabeza en el hombro, besa con ternura el pecho del joven

.- hazme tuya nuevamente, Inu Yasha – susurra

.- debemos regresar… pueden sospechar, Sango

.- no creo por parte del monje, ya que ésta dopado, como diría Kagome – ante lo último no puede reprimir el reír divertida

.- porque tienes que nombrarla? Ella menos que nadie, debe saber – Sango se sorprende al escuchar el tono de voz que ha usado, lo mira directamente a los ojos

.- te molesta que la nombre? Acaso, me quieres decir, que si sientes algo por ella?

.- Feh!, cree lo que te venga en gana, me importa un bledo

Diciendo esto se levanta y comienza a vestirse ante la mirada atónita de la joven, pues creía que se quedarían ahí hasta el amanecer

.- oh! Vamos Inu Yasha, no te pongas así, te recuerdo que entre nosotros no puede haber sentimientos, eso tú muy bien me lo pusiste en claro. Lo que hay entre nosotros solo es diversión, placer, nada por lo que debamos sentirnos mal

.- vámonos – terminando de vestirse se aleja del lugar, ante los ojos asombrados de la joven.

A la mañana siguiente, mientras tomaban los alimentos antes de partir nuevamente de viaje en busca de señales de Naraku, o, de algún fragmento de la perla, se podía percibir un incomodo silencio, tan espeso que podía cortarse con un cuchillo

.- ah! – exclama el pequeño kitsune – por qué no dicen algo? Esto es muy aburrido, tanto que el silencio puedo cortarlo con un cuchillo, alguien tiene uno?

Nadie aprecia su tonto comentario y su mal chiste, lo único que consigue es un buen golpe por parte de Inu Yasha, él se pone a llorar, por lo tanto el hanyou recibe su consabido abajo por parte de Kagome, después que ha besado el suelo, él a duras penas logra levantar el rostro del suelo escupiendo un poco de tierra y algo de pasto

.- kuso! Maldita! Porque? – gruñe molesto

.- y todavía lo preguntas? – ella voltea a mirarle a los ojos, lo cual él esquiva – que te pasa? Porque actúas así? Que me estás ocultando, Inu Yasha?

.- tsk! no me molestes! – el efecto del hechizo termina, logrando incorporarse

No vuelven a dirigirse ni una palabra más, recogen todo. Kagome esperaba que él se ofreciera para llevarla como siempre en su espalda, mas se siente izada y sentada en el lomo de Kirara, ella lo mira intrigada

.- por qué?

.- por qué, que?

.- tú actitud, que te sucede?

.- sólo que no tengo ganas de llevarte en mi espalda, ya me cansé de ser tu transporte

.- pero… esa no es una excusa válida – interviene Sango

Inu Yasha la mira con el ceño fruncido, como advirtiéndole que se quede callada, esta mirada no pasa desapercibida por Kagome, y sus sospechas se ven reforzadas aún más. Como cayendo en la cuenta Sango opta por no decir nada más, ya que la mirada que en esos momentos recibía por parte del monje le hacia entreveer que lo vendría no le gustaría para nada

Ya en pleno vuelo, Kagome no puede aguantar más la ansiedad de saber que era lo que sucedía entre ellos, así que aguantándose el dolor por descubrir lo que no deseaba, lo que no quería oír

.- Sango…

.- dime – contesta sin dirigirle la mirada – que sucede, Kagome?

.- tú sabes por qué se está comportando así? Tienes alguna idea?

.- eh!... no, en realidad no - responde dudosa – porque no se lo preguntas?

.- ya lo hice, pero, no quiere decirme nada

.- entonces… no te preocupes, no debe ser nada importante…

Se ve interrumpida al sentir un viraje violento por parte de Kirara, que esquivaba las cuchillas que les lanzaba Kagura, descienden en un pequeño claro. Sango se adelanta con el boomerang en ristre, acercándose a Inu Yasha, que rápidamente intercambian miradas y se alistan a enfrentarla

.- Miroku, encárgate de Kagome, cuídala. Sango y yo nos haremos cargo de Kagura – ordena

.- no es necesario – replica Kagome con enfado – puedo cuidarme sola

.- tsk! Haz lo que quieras! – gruñe molesto

Kagome y el monje intercambian miradas intrigados por su actitud, ambos se disponen a pelear puesto que no solo Kagura se encontraba ahí, sino que eran rodeados por muchos youkais. La pelea es dura, pues al ser tantos no se daban abasto con estos. Kagura se carcajea divertida al ver los inútiles esfuerzos de sus enemigos

.- eres un inútil, Inu Yasha – le dice entre risas – si permitieras que la miko te ayudara, hace mucho que me habrías podido derrotar, no sé qué problemas tendrás con ella, pero… eso te resta poder

.- kuso! – gruñe molesto pues sabe que la youkai del viento tenía mucha, pero mucha razón. Su poder provenía de la joven del futuro, no de la mujer que luchaba en estos momentos a su lado, ni tampoco de la miko no muerta, pero debido a su orgullo eso jamás lo admitiría, no delante de ella

La batalla se vuelve truculenta, los ataques por parte de la mágica espada no eran espectaculares como antes, si bien antes podía destruir a un buen grupo, (llámense alrededor de unos cincuenta o más de un solo lance, ahora no podía ni con diez), pero debido a su orgullo y a su necedad no lo iba a admitir que necesitaba a Kagome cerca para poder luchar, ni la combinación de sus poderes para poder derrotar al enemigo en turno. Pero para mal de sus culpas una flecha con aura violácea, pasa rauda por encima de sus cabezas eliminando todo rastro de los enemigos, Kagura emprende la retirada, pues se vio en problemas al pasar a escasos centímetros de ella otra flecha purificadora, se da cuenta que esta flecha no iba dirigida hacia ella sino hacia otros youkais que se encontraban detrás de ella, incluidos las abejas venenosas que Naraku siempre enviaba como refuerzo, para evitar de que el monje usara su vórtice. Aunque, claro, éste ya había sido utilizado, antes de que las abejas hicieran su aparición. Inu Yasha voltea a ver a sus compañeros, se da cuenta que Kagome pierde el conocimiento, más no corre hacia ella, dejando que el monje se hiciera cargo de ella.

Sango se le aproxima, y lo codea haciéndole señales de que vaya con ella, mas él niega con movimiento de cabeza

.- no puedo – susurra – por ahora no puedo acercármele, me entiendes?

.- sí – responde de la misma forma – pero debes de fingir, debemos de fingir, aunque sepamos que la estamos traicionando

Shippou los mira interrogante, para él no había pasado desapercibido su extraña conversación pues lo había escuchado con perfecta claridad, sospechando que algo malo se traían ambos entre manos les saca la lengua a modo de burla, y va por su madre adoptiva.

Esa noche en el campamento se repite la misma rutina de noches anteriores. Sango les da a beber un té de hierbas, Shippou lo bebe sin temor, pues no desconfiaba de su amiga; pero Miroku y Kagome hacen que beben y en un momento de descuido ambos arrojan la bebida a un costado, y continúan fingiendo. Se despiden y se acomodan para dormir…

Una hora después ambos intercambian miradas y se alejan al comprobar que sus amigos dormían plácidamente, al escuchar las suaves pisadas de la joven exterminadora, Miroku abre los ojos y la observa excabuirse entre los matorrales detrás del peli plateado.

Miroku se levanta comprobando previamente que Kagome aún se encontrara dormida, así que él también emprende la marcha detrás de la joven exterminadora internándose en el bosque. Kagome se incorpora al verlo alejarse, sabe a dónde se dirige y ella también lo hace…

Con el corazón en la mano Kagome, corría entre los árboles esquivando raíces y ramas que le pudieran obstaculizar su camino, podía percibir su aura, intuía donde podrían estar, sacude la cabeza negándose a sí misma que lo que estaba imaginando no podría ser, ellos no podían estar jugando con sus sentimientos de esa forma… tal vez, solo tal vez era un momento de placer lo que ambos estaban viviendo, no creía que pudiera existir otra clase de sentimiento, se negaba a ello.

El joven monje también corría por otro lado del bosque, él podía percibir auras, pero no con la misma eficacia de la joven miko, lo malo era que él no podía percibir otros tipos de auras más que las malignas, por ende en esos momentos se encontraba un tanto perdido, trata de concentrarse en el aura de su amigo para poder localizarlos con facilidad. Él también se negaba a la posibilidad que su amada exterminadora le estuviera poniendo "los cuernos", como diría la miko del futuro, pero, todo le hacía ver que eso era posible, mas no sabía cómo iba a reaccionar si eso fuera cierto…

Los susurros, los gemidos que llenaban el lugar hacía presagiar de lo que estaba ocurriendo en esos momentos. Kagome se detiene detrás de unos matorrales, ante sus ojos se mostraba la imagen que no quería ver, que no quería comprobar, pero… que era cierto… esos dos tenían algo que ver, algo que compartir, sintió que el corazón dejaba de latir, el dolor era inmenso, ver a su amiga, a su casi hermana traicionándola con su… amado, con el hombre que ella bien sabía que amaba, ella conocía su historia, de lo mucho que sufría cuando el hanyou se iba detrás de la miko no muerta. Entonces, no entendía por qué, porque le hacía eso, porque le hacía eso a ¿ella? Se negaba a derramar lágrimas de dolor, no quería llorar, no allí, no en presencia de ellos…. Haciendo uso de todo su auto control se aproxima, hace aflorar una sonrisa irónica, en sus ojos brilla el odio y el rencor para con esos dos, comienza a aplaudir… este sonido los sobresalta

Inu Yasha había percibido el olor de Kagome, pero, creía que era solo su imaginación, más cuando siente pasos a su espalda, y el sonido de unas palmas batiéndose, corta el beso volteando a ver al causante de ese sonido sorprendiéndose de encontrarla parada, a escasos centímetros de donde ellos se encontraban…

.- bravo! Muy bien! – exclama sardónica – los felicito, par de traidores! No lo esperaba de ti, Sango, no de ti, de él, bueno – se encoge de hombros – de él si podía esperarlo todo… pero… me duele… me duele mucho, que me paguen de esta forma. Por eso era que ya no querías que yo viajara en tu espalda, ¿verdad, Inu traidor?

Mientras la joven hablaba Inu Yasha se había incorporado rápidamente y se había subido su hakana, amarrándosela a la cintura, se le acerca para querer agarrarla de los hombros ella retrocede evitando el agarre

.- espera… no es lo que estás pensando – replica angustiado, temiendo lo peor – entre Sango y yo no hay nada, más… más… - se ve interrumpido por la joven miko

.- ni tú mismo sabes lo que sientes por ella, para hacerlo aunque sea debe de haber cierta atracción, y eso creo que es lo hay entre los dos. Me está claro, que yo no te importo para nada, ya que conmigo nunca lo intentaste, ni siquiera lo insinuaste – suspira con dolor – sigan, lamento haberlos interrumpido

El peli plateado intenta detenerla cogiéndola del brazo antes de que ella se aleje, Kagome voltea a verlo con el ceño fruncido, él logra ver en su mirada y en su aroma el dolor, y odio

.- Kagome… no puedes irte así, como así

.- que no? – espeta, soltándose del agarre – qué? Quieres que me quede a presenciar como la haces tuya, y todas las poses en que lo harás? Eres un pervertido, mayor que el monje!

Sango se le aproxima cogiéndola del brazo, en su mirada había suplica por el perdón

.- Kagome… amiga, por favor escúchanos… - suplica la joven

.- que los escuche? Para qué? Que me van a decir? – espeta – que solo lo hacen por diversión?, por liberarse del estrés, del que se ven rodeados? Tsk! No soy tan estúpida, como quieren hacerme ver

.- Kagome no es eso, no es así – trata de excusarse la joven exterminadora

.- silencio! – brama molesta – ya vi, y escuche lo suficiente. Me voy, que te aproveche Inu baka

La joven miko se aleja a paso rápido, Inu Yasha baja la cabeza, presionando los puños con fuerza, siente dolor, pero cree que no tanto como su joven amiga, siente que ha perdido algo muy grande y muy hermoso en su vida, y no tiene ni idea de cómo la piensa recuperar.

Detrás de ellos se encontraba el joven monje, mirándolos con rencor, él había presenciado también todo lo que estaba ocurriendo, y también había pensado en interrumpirlos, sonríe con ironía, da media vuelta, en su mente estaba maquinando la forma de vengarse, de hacerla sufrir, de la misma forma que él estaba sufriendo…. El plan que estaba imaginando incluía a una miko del futuro. Tal vez ella no se negaría a participar de ello….

Principia la venganza…

El resto del viaje era de un mutismo insoportable, nadie se dirigía la palabra. El pequeño kitsune observaba a los mayores y movía la cabeza en signo de resignación, nunca los entendería….

Esa noche se detienen en un claro, Kagome coge un recipiente y se dirige hacia el rio, Miroku la sigue en silencio. Por su parte Sango e Inu Yasha se quedaron preparando la fogata donde cocerían sus alimentos por esa noche. Sango trata de aliviar la tensión que se sentía en ese momento

.- has intentado acercártele?

.- si – la mira de soslayo mientras terminaba de encender la fogata – pero no consigo nada, y tú?

.- igual, me ignora por completo, hasta el grado de que ya no quiere mi compañía ni para bañarnos, sólo acepta la compañía de Miroku, y de Shippou

.- sospecho que entre esos dos están maquinando algo, y eso me escama

.- y se lo tendrían bien merecido – replica el kitsune – creen que no me di cuenta en que andaban uds dos? Seré pequeño, pero no tonto

El peli plateado estaba a punto de silenciarlo con un golpe, pero es detenido por Sango, él la mira, y ella niega con movimiento de cabeza

Mientras tanto en el rio, Kagome trataba de retrasar en lo posible el regreso al campamento, para ella era un suplicio tener que compartir espacio con esos dos, su única compañía en esos momentos era el monje, lo siente detenerse a sus espaldas

.- que has decidido? – interroga – aceptas mi plan?

.- si, lo haremos – se incorpora, dándole la cara – nos cobraremos ojo por ojo, diente por diente

.- eh?

.- es un refrán muy utilizado en mi tiempo, - sonríe – significa que así como te han hecho, tú tienes que devolverles "el favor", asumiendo todas las consecuencias que puede traer la venganza

.- no te importa, entonces?

.- nop – se encoge de hombros, sonriendo maléficamente – perdió por tonto

Miroku se acerca a ella enredando su cintura entre sus brazos y se acerca su rostro al de ella para besar los carnosos labios de la miko. El beso es tierno, dulce… hasta con un poco ácido… si podría decirse, ácido por el dolor que ambos sentían, por el dolor de una traición de las personas que menos esperaban…

Inu Yasha se había acercado al rio, a reclamar su tardanza, se queda de una pieza al verlos besarse, quiere, desea intervenir, detenerlos, no permitir que ese monje abuse de su miko, de su Kagome. Ella rompe el contacto, y sonríe aun sin separarse por completo, él la mira interrogante, ella solo le hace un gesto de que hay alguien atrás de él, ella lee en su mirada la pregunta muda que le hace, a lo cual afirma acentuando mas su sonrisa; así que no pierde el tiempo y vuelve a besarla pero con mayor demanda, con deseo, lujuria, se acomodan de tal manera de que el hanyou pueda ver en primer plano todo lo que hacían, observa que las manos del monje abandonar la cintura de la chica y que estas descienden acariciando los muslos, adentrándose bajo la corta falda, el movimiento que esta lleva le hace ver que las manos acariciaban, masajeaban las nalgas de la chica, aún mas, al escucharlos gemir de placer, ya que las manos de ella también habían descendido una estaba en sus nalgas la otra se encontraba dentro de los pliegues de su sotana, asumía en donde se encontraba…

La rabia de ver esto empieza a carcomerle las entrañas, jamás pensó que su dulce e inocente miko pudiera hacer tales cosas, se arrepentía de haberla traicionado, se arrepentía de no ser él, el que tuviera la dicha de acariciar esa piel, sentir el calor de su cuerpo, la ternura de sus besos, las caricias que ella podía prodigarle, suspira resignado a no tener entre sus brazos a la joven del futuro. Se aproxima hacia ellos a recoger el recipiente con agua…

.- ah! Inu Yasha – exclama la joven, como si hubiera sido sorprendida – me asustaste, que deseas?

.- nada, sólo vine a recoger esto – los observa que no se habían separado para nada, ya que las manos continuaban con su labor – pueden seguir con lo que estaban haciendo. No los interrumpo

Sienten por el tono de voz que utiliza que está sufriendo, esto ocasiona que Kagome sonría con maledicencia. El plan estaba funcionando, solo faltaba ella, Sango. Lo ven alejarse, cabizbajo, Miroku suelta a la joven, como si quemara, sabe que está yendo muy lejos, pues teme que el corazón salga implicado y dañado en esta venganza

.- que…? – pregunta la chica – no me digas que te estás arrepintiendo, Miroku? Esto tenemos que llevarlo hasta las últimas consecuencias

.- lo sé, lo sé. Pero me temo que nuestros corazones salgan dañado después de esto

.- eso es irrelevante, nuestros corazones ya han sido dañados… por ellos, así que ahora nos corresponde devolverles el mismo dolor, el mismo sufrimiento – lo mira a los ojos, ya que él se mantenía con la mirada baja – si quieres retractarte, hazlo no te voy a obligar, pero por mi parte el plan lo llevaré a cabo hasta las últimas consecuencias. Si tú no quieres, habrá alguien que sí lo querrá hacer

Se deshace del agarre y se encamina hacia el campamento, en su mente ya sabía a quién buscar para completar la venganza, Inu Yasha pagaría por el dolor que le había causado, y por supuesto Sango también. Miroku al verla alejarse recapacita que ella tiene razón, y que desea vengarse también por el dolor infringido, así que corre detrás de ella llegando junto con ella al campamento, con la mano rodeando su cintura…

Los que se encontraban en el campamento los miran interrogantes. Sango ve la mirada iluminada que tenía el monje, al igual que su amiga. Después de haber sido encontrados en esa situación, ya no habían tenido más contacto, trataban de volver a recuperar la confianza de sus compañeros. Sabía que todo se había salido de control, pero, a pesar de todo no se arrepentía de lo que había pasado, por lo menos hacia más de dos lunas que había disfrutado del cuerpo extraordinario del joven peli plateado, no negaba y nunca lo haría de que era un buen amante. Pero ahora, le dolía ver que había perdido la confianza de la joven miko, y del monje, ella lo amaba, pero, como era, bueno, es tan mujeriego, pensó en ese momento que era una buena forma de hacerle pagar todos los filtreos y coqueteos que siempre hacia con cualquier escoba con faldas, pero eso, ahora ya no importaba, quería, deseaba volver a lograr obtener el interés del monje

Inu Yasha por su parte los vio llegar sonrientes, y con la mirada iluminada, veía como el monje rodeaba posesivamente a SU miko, eso no lo podía seguir permitiendo, Kagome era, es SUYA, nadie más que él puede abrazarla así, acariciarla, besarla. Habría poseído a Sango, pero no la había marcado como suya, eso, se lo tenía reservado solo para una persona, para Kagome, a ella, la convertiría en su mujer, en su hembra, solamente a ella y nada más que a ella

Empiezan a comer los alimentos en silencio, Inu Yasha y Sango observaban que sus amigos compartían miradas cómplices, roces inocentes, y si conversaban a ellos dos los tenían excluidos, esto los lastimaba, la guerra fría que se había implantado, tenía que terminar de un modo u otro…

.- Kagome – exclama el joven peli plateado, mirándola detenidamente, ella deja de comer y lo mira ceñuda

.- que quieres Inu Yasha? Algo te molesta?

.- por qué tu actitud para con nosotros dos?

La joven miko deja el plato en el suelo, la ve presionar los puños con fuerza, controlando la furia que comenzaba a sentir

.- y que esperabas? – espeta mirándolos a los dos – que los tratara como siempre? No crees que lo que vi, era para que los perdone así de fácil? Si no les gusta lo que tienen ahora, se aguantan, así de sencillo – se pone de pie sacudiendo la ropa, y mostrando su mejor sonrisa dirigida hacia el monje – me acompañas?

.- a donde quieras, primor – le contesta poniendo en su voz el tono más sensual que puede, él también se pone de pie y va detrás de ella

.- pe… pero, excelencia! – exclama Sango asombrada, sobre todo al ver que él no le hace caso, mira al peli plateado – que sabes al respecto?

.- es… lo que estás pensando – contesta cabizbajo, él también se pone de pie – si quieres sígueme – mira al pequeño kitsune – tú te quedas, esto es cosa de mayores, los renacuajos como tú, no son bienvenidos

.- no me interesa de todos modos, prefiero dormir

Cerca de ahí había una caída de agua, no se podía decir que era una catarata, puesta era pequeña, la belleza del lugar era idónea para una pareja que deseara estar en plan romántico, y esto era lo que estaba ocurriendo la joven miko se encontraba entre los brazos del monje, ambos se encontraban dentro de las cálidas aguas del rio, prodigándose caricias sin fin…

Un pequeño torbellino se detiene frente al rio, ambos se detienen lo que estaban haciendo, esbozan una sonrisa al visitante…

.- te tardaste mucho – exclama risueño el monje, sin retirar las manos de la joven – nosotros estábamos calentando el cuerpo

.- se nota monje libidinoso – responde de igual forma el joven lobo, mientras se despojaba de sus ropas para ingresar al agua; Kagome se queda maravillada del hermoso cuerpo que tiene el joven, sabiéndose observado por las hermosas orbes chocolate, se pavonea un poco más – te gusta lo que ves, pequeña?

.- mucho, pero más me gustará disfrutar de el – responde con cierta picardía en su voz – pero, dime… no te arrepentirás después, Kouga? Esto es solo por venganza, no es que haya algo más

El joven lobo llega a su lado rápidamente le rodea la cintura con sus brazos, y la besa demandante. Miroku carraspea, pues había sido alejado bruscamente del cuerpo de la chica

.- hey! Se supone que participamos los dos, no sólo tú

.- pero tú ya probaste de estos labios, más tiempo que yo – responde sin soltarla, sólo mirándolo por encima del hombro – así que no protestes

.- ya! Alto los dos, ellos no tardarán en venir, así que empecemos con la "función"

Ante las palabras de la chica, entran en "acción" ambos jóvenes…

Por otro lado, dos jóvenes corrían por el bosque, el joven hanyou no podía localizar el olor de la miko del futuro, debido al olor del agua que rodeaba el lugar, a igual que la fragancia de las flores, de esa parte del bosque. Ambos reconocen el lugar, tiempo atrás antes de que empezara todo este lío, ellos por separado lo habían visitado acompañados por sus respectivas parejas. Claro, no en plan romántico ni nada por el estilo, sólo por disfrutar de la compañía del otro, y contemplar el paisaje. El sonido de la caída de agua no le permitía distinguir los sonidos, con claridad, él estaba más que confundido, sabía que ellos se habían dirigido hacia ese lugar, pues así les había guiado su aroma. Al acercarse un poco más, ya no tuvo necesidad de guiarse ni por el olfato, ni por la audición, puesto que estaba viendo, visualizando todo!

Sango ahoga un grito de frustración, de dolor, ahora comprendía como se había sentido su amiga al encontrarlos a ellos dos en esa situación, sabía que no podía reclamar, ya que ella era la que había actuado en primera instancia mal, aprovechándose de la situación entre ellos dos. Pero, le dolía, le dolía demasiado… el verlo en brazos de su amiga, de su casi hermana; gruesos goterones de agua caen por sus pálidas mejillas, ella cae al suelo de rodillas, y solloza, sabe que no puede ser escuchada por ellos…

Inu Yasha no podía dar crédito a lo que veía! Su Kagome, en brazos de ese lobo de mierda, no podía creerlo, que lo engañara con él? Acepto que lo hiciera con el monje, pero… con el lobo ese? Con ese lobo, no! Con él… no, no lo permitiría. Siente su sangre hervir en sus venas, debido a la rabia e ira que sentía en esos momentos, siente como sus colmillos crecen, ha igual que sus garras, solo en su mente había una palabra "matar", se lanza encima de ellos profiriendo un grito desgarrador, esto los asusta y se separan

.- Inu… Yasha? – exclama la joven miko – qué… pero que diantres?

.- ponla a salvo monje, que yo me encargo de este chucho

Miroku jala a un costado a la joven mientras ven caer un cuerpo encima de Kouga, ambos se sumergen en el agua. Se crea una pequeña marejada, debido a que ambos estaban luchando bajo el agua, cada cierto tiempo ambos subían a la superficie a tomar un poco de aire, los golpes iban y venían por parte de cada uno, algunos hacían mella en el enemigo, otros simplemente salían despedidos en falso.

Miroku saca a Kagome del agua, mientras observaban la pelea que se llevaba a cabo. Ambos se percatan de la joven taijilla que se encontraba ahí, la ven llorando; él se aleja un poco para vestirse

.- ahora sabes cómo me sentí yo, cuando te vi en brazos de él – espeta la joven miko

.- pero… pero tenias que hacerlo con él? – responde con la voz entrecortada por el llanto

.- yo también te vi, Sango y no fue nada agradable verte en brazos de mi "amigo", tú también me traicionaste, así que no tienes nada que reclamar – espeta con violencia el monje – a pesar de todo… aún te amo

Sango se levanta rápidamente y se refugia entre sus brazos, llorando desconsoladamente. El joven monje solo atina a acariciarle la cabeza con ternura

.- pero… no te confíes, mi venganza aun no termina, Sango. Tú lo hiciste por mucho tiempo, así que yo también… lo haré

.- pero… - le dice al mirarle a los ojos – hasta donde llevaras tu venganza, Miroku? Hasta que ambos nos destruyamos? Yo también te amo, por favor para ya con esto

.- tal vez…

Se ve interrumpido al ver volar un cuerpo desnudo que se estrella contra un árbol, el joven peli plateado sale del agua, hecho una fiera, se acerca al lado de la miko, la olfatea descaradamente, y antes de que ella pueda hacer algo simplemente la besa con furia. Ella no sabe qué hacer, ya que la ha sorprendido, aún sin corresponder al beso, lo siente separarse, y dirigirse a la base de su cuello donde olfatea, y lame con gusto ya que lo escucha gemir de placer, ella logra exhalar un suave jadeo, puesto que aún se encontraba excitada, esto lo percibe y no se detiene en su trabajo…

Kouga se incorpora, se limpia el labio descubriéndolo con sangre, escupe a un lado, una sonrisa de satisfacción e ironía asoma en sus labios

.- tsk! Te gane perro pulgoso, tal vez no la haya marcado como mi hembra, pero ella ahora ya es mi mujer! Y eso, no lo podrás superar

Terminado de decir se carcajea, Inu Yasha lo mira sin dejar de hacer lo que estaba haciendo, ya que sus garras acariciaban con lujuria los suaves montes de la miko, y sus labios no se apartaban de los labios de la chica, desciende nuevamente al cuello donde vuelve a lamer y a succionar, al escucharla gemir, él clava sus colmillos en el, ella exhala un gemido de dolor, siente que nuevamente vuelve a lamer el lugar de la incisión hasta que detiene el sangrado. Se detiene por completo y manteniéndola aun abrazada observa al lobo acercarse

.- tal vez hallas poseído su cuerpo, pero no la marcaste – sonríe irónico – ahora no la podrás tener, ella ya es mi hembra, lobito – le dice irónico – además no terminaste dentro de ella, por lo tanto no es tu mujer!

.- qué? – brama molesto

Inu Yasha mueve a la joven mostrándole la base del cuello donde se podía apreciar la clara incisión de dos colmillos, su apariencia había regresado a la normalidad. Kagome sale de su abstracción esto último que había escuchado, la trae a la realidad, parpadea varias veces mirándolos a los dos, reacciona empujándolo con violencia, él la mira extrañado al verla señalarse el cuello

.- esto… esto – brama molesta – no significa nada para mi, Inu Yasha! Yo no pertenezco a nadie! Lo entiendes? A NADIE! – respira agitada, debido a la furia que la inundaba – yo soy libre! Puedo estar con quien a MI dé la gana!, si quiero revolcarme, con Kouga, Miroku, o, hasta con tu propio hermano, lo haré. Crees que te debo lealtad alguna, después de haberte encontrado en brazos de mi "amiga"? o en brazos de la miko no muerta?

.- pero…. Pero Kagome…

.- pero nada, no tienes derecho de reclamarme nada! Nada, absolutamente nada! Y como dijo Miroku, esto aún no ha terminado – mira a Kouga, con deseo – vámonos a otro lugar a terminar lo que empezamos, lobito

.- por supuesto, iremos a donde tú quieras. Monje, vienes? – lo mira sonriendo

.- claro, me aúno a la fiesta – contesta jocoso, suelta a Sango y se acerca a la pareja

.- de eso nada! – gruñe molesto el hanyou – tú no vas a ningún lado, Kagome!

.- ah! Si? – sonríe sarcásticamente, y replica con sorna – y como piensas impedírmelo, perrito?

.- esa marca te define como mi hembra, ningún macho puede acercársete!

.- entonces… tú tampoco – ante este comentario, los tres estallan en carcajadas, ella los engancha de sus brazos, alejándose del lugar dejándolos pasmados

.- creo… que perdimos, Inu Yasha

.- no me daré por vencido – la mira de lado – ella regresará a mi, de eso puedes estar segura. La marca impedirá que lo haga con otro, que no sea yo

.- en mi caso, no puedo hacer nada – suspira resignada – ya que no tengo modo de poder marcarlo, como tú

Ellos dan la vuelta encaminándose al campamento, ya tenían muchas emociones por una noche, cada uno enfrascados en sus pensamientos, sintiendo el dolor en el alma, en sus corazones, por haber deteriorado su relación…

En otro lado del bosque, los tres se encontraban sentados en unas pequeñas rocas y se miraban a los ojos, ninguno sabía qué hacer, ni qué decir en ese momento, Kagome suspira

.- kuso! – masculla – ese odioso tenía razón, no puedo hacerlo… porqué? Porque Kouga?

.- eso te define como su hembra, y solo reaccionaras cuando él esté cerca y te reclame, aún así no lo desees, tu cuerpo reaccionara simplemente con una mirada, o un simple roce

.- arrgg! – se meza los cabellos con furia – no lo puedo creer! Hasta en eso él tiene que controlarme, no me parece justo! No!

.- tranquila, no te preocupes – sonríe con picardía Miroku – con estar a tu lado, nuestros olores se impregnaran en ti, y por eso él creerá que lo hiciste con los dos. No te parece excelente mi idea?

.- el monje no es tan idiota como lo parece – responde con sorna el lobo

.- eh? – Kagome los mira dubitativamente – están seguros?

.- sip – responden al unísono

.- vale, les creo

Ambos jóvenes se le acercan, buscan un lugar donde dormir una vez encontrado, se acomodan poniéndola a ella en el centro, y de forma posesiva ambos la rodean con sus cuerpos. Ella sonríe halagada, pues esa noche no pasaría frio, y el chucho ese… pues que se joda pensando, dios sabe que de lo que ella podría estar haciendo en esos momentos….

FIN

_Espero que le haya gustado y no dejen de escribir sus comentarios_


End file.
